In a banknote separating mechanism of a financial self-service apparatus currently, the following two ways are employed generally to maintain banknote separating radial gaps.
(1) A first way: the banknote separating radial gaps are maintained by precision of parts and precision of assembling. The following precisions are required to be maintained in the first way: the coaxality of positions of holes of a reverse wheel component; the coaxality of positions of holes on a left side plate and a right side plate for mounting a banknote separating shaft; the coaxality of positions of holes for mounting a rotating shaft of the reverse wheel component; the parallelism between an axis of the banknote separating shaft and an axis of the rotating shaft of the reverse wheel component in an assembled state.
This way has following advantages: it is not required banknote separating gap adjustment, and the production line is simple and easy to assemble. This way has following disadvantages: due to high requirements on precisions of parts and assembling, the cost for manufacturing the parts are extraordinarily high, which is not favorable for market competition of the product.
(2) A second way: same heights of a left end and a right end of a reverse wheel component is achieved by adjusting an inner hexagonal screw, which allows the banknote separating gaps in the radial direction to have a same width. This way has advantages of low requirement on precision of parts, and low unit price or cost of the parts. This way has disadvantages that the adjustment to a left gap will generate a tiny effect on a right gap. Similarly, the adjustment to the right gap will generate an effect on the left gap. In addition, during the gap adjusting process, it requires a tool or a jig to achieve adjustment precision, and the adjustment process is time consuming and labor consuming, and has a low production efficiency.